


The Subtle Difference Between Legilimency and Divination

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Legilimency, Rating May Change, Sibling fights, Weirdness, house supremecy, law-breaking marriages and the like, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Lorcan Scamander is... normal. At best. He was raised by three generations of magizoologists and an Auror and he has a necromancer for a twin brother. Not only is it not fair, but he's also the only one in the family who isn't interested in magical creatures.
When Lorcan shows Legilimency abilities, however, it still isn't fair. Because someone should've told him it was a possibility.
At least he's starting his third year. Nothing could go wrong! Absolutely nothing... Yeah... Right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has lots of worried-mum!Luna and weird sibling rivalry, so don't expect any less than that. Also, if you didn't watch Fantastic Beasts yet... I'd suggest you do before reading this.
> 
> God, Queenie's first few sentences to Jacob... Now I know better what Legilimency is like.
> 
> This story goes with Excited and Scared, and is actually its prequel. It's the story of Lysander and Lorcan Scamander's lives, growing up with their peculiar abilities, finding loyal friends and less loyal friends, landing their respective jobs and finding love and everything in between. And there will be some house insults in between, since they're in different houses and so are their friends, and things just don't go so well. So... Yeah.

"Mum, I just did something awful!"

Luna was sure she was reading a book just seconds ago, but suddenly she found her hands full of Lorcan. He was hyperventilating in shock, clearly confused by what just happened. Not even Luna knew what just happened. And that was… a difficult situation.

"What awful thing did you just do?"

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to see and I think it's the end of me." He just stared at her. "Uncle George says so, at least."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Images – very disturbing ones – started flooding Luna's mind. "What did you see?"

"I saw a wall falling on someone. No, that's not very true. I mean, I saw an explosion, and then a part of a wall falling on someone, and that someone being taken somewhere else. And I wanted to ask someone what that meant, but asking Percy would've been wrong because he was in there too and writing a letter to him now would be useless, so I asked Uncle George, and he threatened me! Well, he didn't. But I felt like it! He said I shouldn't be asking him that!"

"I'll have a talk with your Uncle George about threatening you." Luna kissed the top of her son's head. "Do you want me to tell your dad?"

"No, Mum, please don't –"

"I'm going to tell your dad anyway, so your answer only matters when it comes to the details."

"But why?"

"Because he, too, needs to know." Luna waited for Lorcan to get off her and went to the other room in their cabin. Rolf was going over his notes for the _Daily Prophet_. It was his natural state, really. "Rolf, we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"It seems like our son got into trouble."

"Is it really something we need to talk about, though? Muggles see Lysander and his obsession with dead animals all the time –"

"It has nothing to do with dead animals. Lorcan got into trouble this time, Rolf. Lorcan."

"But Lorcan never does anything problematic! Honestly, Luna, what –"

"Apparently he… accidentally got a peak to the past through Harry's memories and saw the moment Fred died. And then asked George about it."

The confusion on Rolf's face turned to a big, bright smile. "Come again?"

"Only you would be happy about our son asking George Weasley about the day his brother died, love. Seriously."

"This is not trouble at all, Luna! This is a great moment! This is a fantastic moment!"

"No, a fantastic moment is any moment Lysander doesn't feel compelled to revive a dead insect. Lorcan feeling threatened by someone for seeing something he wasn't supposed to even be able to see, that is not a fantastic moment!"

But Rolf completely ignored her. He threw his notes on the bed and ran past her, grabbing his wand on his way to the stairs.

"Lorcan!"

"Whatever Mum told you, it's not true!" Lorcan called.

"Forget what Mum told me, we have to go to New York right now." Rolf shoved his legs into his shoes.

"Why New York?"

"Not important right now. That darned –"

"Dad, why New York?"

"As I said, not important right now."

"Will you at least explain to us what is going on?" Luna called, coming downstairs quickly. "I get that Lorcan showing ability in Legilimency is exciting, but –"

"So that was Legilimency?"

"What were you thinking about the moment before you saw what you saw?" Rolf looked straight into his son's eyes.

"I overheard Harry talking to Albus about Occlumency and Legilimency because of everything that was going on at school this year and I was trying to think about the word to describe someone who does those things, but then I also wanted to ask George to take me swimming because he promised, so I did the quick thing and asked Harry what the words were and he told me and –"

"And then you muttered the words and got a glimpse of what happened." Luna sighed. "And now you know why you shouldn't interrupt people in their conversations!"

"But I didn't interrupt them! I just stood there, and when Albus left I went to Harry and asked him without interrupting the conversation! Mum, stop blaming me all the time!"

"She's not blaming you, she's just worried. Luna Lovegood, formerly nicknamed Loony Lovegood by others, currently a worried mother of a necromancer and a future Legilimens."

"Not funny, Rolf."

"Anyway, Luna, if you would please. I have my shoes on, my shirt might not be tucked in but at least it's on, my pants look somewhat proper, I'm ready to go to New York!"

"But why must we go to New York?"

* * *

 

"Rolf Scamander!"

The woman who called out his name was quite old. She didn't look bad for her age, absolutely not, but she was old. She was smiling widely at Rolf and Lorcan.

"Come in, my darling! Long time no see. Still milk and two sugars… I still don't understand why you like coffee better than tea. Being a Brit and all." And then she turned to Lorcan. "You're… Lorcan. Right? I remembered correctly? I mean, Lysander is an easy name to remember, what with Shakespeare's plays and all, but where did your parents get Lorcan from?"

It was the first time a stranger told them apart perfectly.

"Of course I'd be able to tell you two apart, sweetheart," she said with the same blinding smile. "I was told your brother was a necromancer when he started manifesting. Teeny told me. And you don't seem to have much doom-and-gloom on your mind right now. And about earlier, thank you. I know I look good for my age. But not many women are –"

_Almost 120 years old._

"You're a hundred-and-nineteen, aren't you?"

The woman clapped her hands in joy. "You could've told me your son was a Legilimens! Oh, never mind now. You want marshmallows in your cocoa, Lorcan? Of course you do, it's the best way to drink it! You two just wait in the living room and I'll be right with you."

"Aunt Queenie, please don't read my mind."

"But if I won't read your mind I wouldn't know why you came here!" She called from the tiny kitchen and soon she came back, carrying a tray with three mugs on it. She sat down on the pink chair and handed Lorcan one mug. "So, who did you freak out with your abilities?" She winked at him and took a sip from another mug.

"Umm, no one."

"I'm not going to read your mind for this, Lorcan. You have to say it yourself. I know who it was, but…"

"George Weasley."

"Weasley… I heard of them. Which one of them is George?"

"He owns a shop at Diagon Alley…"

"Oh, now I remember! Remember, Rolf, when I took you and your sister back in the day and all she could talk about after the visit was how –"

"Yes, I remember. No need to remind me."

"Can I call you Aunt Queenie?" Lorcan asked. Queenie nodded, pushing her hair back. "Aunt Queenie, why did my dad bring me here?"

"Well, congratulations, young one! You're a Legilimens." A loud bang could be heard from above them, but Queenie quickly silenced it. "It's a family talent. I only have two grandchildren who are Legilimens, sadly enough, and one of them lives in Los Angeles. Yes, Rolf, I'm talking about Abbie. So having another Legilimens in the family is certainly –"

"Who's the other one?"

"Langdon. Darling little thing. He was going to be an Auror but… All I can say is that MACUSA holds some sort of grudge towards our family. So now he's a baker. He works with my husband."

"But –"

"You know the laws, Rolf. Technically I'm not married to Jacob. We had a Jewish ceremony in Paris. And all my children have the last name Goldstein. Except for Quentin, of course, who made the odd decision to change his name to Kowalski even though he knows it's dangerous for us."

There was silence. The only things that could be heard were everyone's sips and the occasional bang from upstairs, which resulted in Queenie pulling out her wand again and again to silence it. And there were the thoughts. Lorcan couldn't focus with all those thoughts around him – Queenie's thoughts regarding him and the bakery and why wasn't Langdon there yet to take his phone since it was a Tuesday and he usually forgot his phone on Tuesday, his father's thoughts about what he was going to explain to Luna after all of this, and his own thoughts. It was all driving him crazy.

"Would you like to spend the summer here with me?" Queenie asked finally. "I can teach you all you need to know about Legilimency and how to control it."

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I would love to."

* * *

 

"Dad, where's Lorcan?" Lysander tapped on Rolf's shoulder, making him jump in shock.

"Good lord, Lysander, you're so quiet!"

"Lys, love, sit down." Luna looked at Rolf with a threatening glare.

"Did he die?"

"No, but your father took your brother to New York and left him there."

"In my defense I will now say that my great-aunt Queenie is the best person to teach him everything he needs to know."

"But why?"

"I can't explain it to you. But he won't be coming back until the end of our trip."

"Dad, please." Lysander turned big eyes to him, like he used to do when he was much younger and felt guilty for killing an(other) insect.

"Your brother is a Legilimens, Lysander. And unlike with your little peculiarity, in his case I have family who are the same and could teach him to control his abilities. I'm sorry about –"

"I don't have a peculiarity!" The room turned a bit darker as Lysander's expression darkened. "I am not peculiar! I am not an –"

"Of course not! I didn't mean it that way. Lys, please listen to me." The room stayed a bit dark, but Lysander's expression changed. "What I meant is, you know our family. I am a third-generation magizoologist and you know it. We had that talk before, you being a necromancer kind of doesn't fit in our family but is a blessed thing because you have a natural talent that you can grow to learn and control as time goes by. But no one in our family was ever a necromancer. And today, Lorcan showed a talent for Legilimency, which is something we have plenty of in our family. So he's staying at my great-aunt Queenie's to learn to control his power."

"And I'm the only one who had to learn it on my own?"

"And you did a fantastic job at it."

"Let's not fight now, my dears. Lorcan is with Queenie, learning to handle his powers. We are here, having an adventure in California before the summer ends. Let's make the most of it!"

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Luna."

* * *

 

"I'm so tired, Mum!"

"Well, you should've –"

"I wanted to sleep for ten hours at night but I had to read a book Queenie gave me. And yes, I'm serious. I have to master this! And Lys, after a talk I had with McGonagall last year about my grades we decided that I'd only take divination and care of magical creatures, at least until I get my grades up, so yes, only you have all four electives."

"Mum, he's creeping me out."

"Well, that's a new one."

"What is that supposed to mean? Mum!"

Lorcan was twirling his wand in boredom and Lysander spent his time killing and reviving the flowers on the shop windows. Their ice creams – lemon meringue for Lorcan and raspberry orange sorbet for Lysander – were on the verge of melting. Luna was focused on her own ice cream cone. It was a typical day at Diagon Alley and Lorcan was _bored_.

"I think I saw Lily at the menagerie," Luna noted. Lysander snapped back from his hobby, took his ice cream cup and got up.

"Can I go, Mum? I have to talk to Lily!"

"I don't want you to tell her, I want to do it myself."

Lysander turned around. "I hate this!"

"Well, and I hate waking up and finding more cockroaches in my room! And I know it's your fault because we always get rid of the problem, and yet every time we find another dead roach it's in my room the day after somehow!"

"You know, sometimes I'm glad we're not in the same house."

_I'll say I like you but I shall not tell lies._

Lorcan stood up, taking his wand and messenger bag, and he went away. He wanted to go to his nice spot.

He wanted to go to New York.

"Lorcan Scamander, you come back here right now!" Luna ran after him and grabbed him by his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't want to be the brother of someone who says he'd say he likes me but he shall not tell lies."

"I said no such thing!"

"Well, but you thought it! And it's the same thing!"

"Oh no. No, no, no. Lorcan… Lys didn't mean it."

"How do you know? He just… He just –"

Luna dragged him back to his seat and force-fed him ice cream. "Lysander, honey, when we go to Dorset before school I want you to take Tina's books."

"But why –"

"Because you're a Ravenclaw. Be smarter than that. You don't want Lorcan to be hurt by your thoughts, accidental or not as they'd be."

"But why Grandma Tina's?"

"Because if Queenie is a Legilimens," Lorcan said in a mouth full of ice cream, "then Gran probably knows how to deal with one."

**Author's Note:**

> And that is why Queenie is Lorcan's favorite auntie!
> 
> The whole grudge MACUSA holds against the Goldsteins will be explained when I introduce Langdon into the story, which will happen. So if that was a bit confusing, just wait. It all will be explained later on.


End file.
